


Rough Ryding

by Gilliebear2185



Series: Gil and Scott Brodie: Space Husbands [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Felching, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Tender Sex, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilliebear2185/pseuds/Gilliebear2185
Summary: Gil and Scott's date night get's cancelled due to *totally* unforseen circumstances.  Gil doesn't take it sitting down.  By the end of it, Scott *can't* sit down.  Smut, but with style.  Hopefully.A fic set sometime after The Beginning of Forever.





	Rough Ryding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I have the time to keep pumping these out, but please accept this humble offering.

Fuck Tann, fuck Addison, fuck Eladeen.  Scott groans as he reads the time on his watch – 02:00 – slamming his head down on the desk, tipping over all the shitty origami cranes he’d folded over **many** bouts of procrastination.

“ _Scott, I recommend that you do not do that.  Your implants are very sensitive to direct application of force to the skull”._

“Sorry, SAM”, he sighs, only _slightly_ sarcastically.

He’s 6 hours into his marathon report-writing session with no end in sight.  Reports on supplies, reports on colonies, reports encounters with the Kett, the Roekaar!  Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if the pencil pushers in command wanted a report on the state of the Tempest’s interior paint.

“That’s what you get for putting it off for so long, dummie, nobody to blame but yourself.”, he mutters to himself.

This was supposed to be a night off with Gil.  Between Gil’s engineering and his pathfinding duties, it was a rare occasion when he could just kick back and relax with his husband.  They were going to sit down and be lazy, watching some dumb Blasto movie, make out on the sofa like horny teenagers and then hopefully _fuck_ like horny teenagers on every conceivable surface in the room.  When he realised the scale of the mountain of work he had to do, Gil somehow managed to convince him to not put it off.  _‘Do as I say, not as I do.  Because what I do is stupid’_ , he said.  So, here he is stuck alone in their quarters with nobody but his hamster, pyjak and SAM for company _,_ and the special steak dinner he’d arranged for the night going cold on coffee table.

He watches the seconds tick away on his watch, the only thing he could think to do with all effort he could possibly muster now.  Which wasn’t a lot.

“SAM, any tips?”, turn his head pitifully to face the blue orb on the desk

_“I’m afraid I’m unable to directly interact with your prefrontal cortex.  Boosting your ability to concentrate is outside of my abilities, Scott”_

And to that, he lets out a pathetic whimper.  Some hero he is, not even able to handle paperwork.  Scott Ryder!  Vanquisher of the Kett!  Master of Meridian!  Our brave hero falls, slain by the heartless bureaucratic horde.

Thankfully, as it turned out, his husband had been planning a rescue.

_“Pathfinder Brodie to Engineering – Repeat – Brodie to Engineering hehehe”_

Scott springs his head from the pile of datapads he’s buried in, a smile instantly forming on his face.  Whenever he was feeling shitty (so exactly like now), he could always count on Gil’s deep laugh to make him feel better.  He practically leaps from his desk chair, and sprints out of their quarters, SAM’s pleas to finish the work falling on deaf ears.  He skids to a halt outside the engine room, to give the doors time to open with a hiss.  And as soon as it did, he saw his favourite redhead bent over the console tapping away on some system or another and swept inside.

“Gil? Is there some kind of _emergency_?”, he asks, voice full of fake innocence.  Gil turns around, and puts on a dazzling smile that makes his heart flutter before moving towards him.

“There’s my handsome hubbie”, Gil croons, giving him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth as he’s pulled into a warm embrace.  He buries his nose into Gil’s neck, breathing in the heady blend of ozone, sweat and grease that was so uniquely Gil.  Scott pulls off to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck, as strong arms return the gesture around his waist.

“I’m afraid the situation is serious, Pathfinder.  My husband and me haven’t been able to spend much time together since we got married.  We didn’t even get leave for a honeymoon!  I’m sure it’s affecting the performance of both the Pathfinder and the ship’s chief engineer, so we’ve got to sort it out.”, Gil says, the beginnings of his trademark smile subtly showing themselves on the corner of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Gil.  I know it’s been hard on both of us”, Scott responds apologetically, without even trying to play along. Gil’s crooked smile changes to a gentle, loving one, not breaking eye contact.  Scott can feel Gil’s hands rub along his midriff, offering him comfort and warmth.

“I’m not angry, Scott, I know we’ve both got important work to do.  I just want to be able to have these moments alone together”.

“Well, now that you’ve got me here, what do you plan on doing with me?”, Scott flirts, putting on his best lopsided smile.

Gil laughs softly for a few moments, before silently closing the gap between his and Scott’s mouths, softly massaging plump lips with his own.  He uses the hands still firmly on Scott’s ribcage to carefully manoeuvre him to the wall before pressing their bodies flush together. 

Scott’s more than happy to let Gil take the lead, as he normally did, surrendering himself to the skilled hands and lips of his husband.  Those same hands work their way underneath his pyjama top, caressing each rib in turn as they work their way up his chest.  He gasps, breaking the kiss, but Gil makes no attempt to correct that, instead tilting his head to ghost warm breath over the sensitive skin on his neck.  Scott shudders with a moan, and does the same even louder as Gil bites down on a patch of his neck, rolling it gently between his teeth.  He instinctively bares his neck with a whimper, to give Gil’s teeth better access; hickeys were his way of letting everyone know Scott belonged to him and he belonged to Scott.  Normally, his husband is generally a pretty laid-back kind of guy about his belongings, but he’s a lot more special than a glue gun.

“C’mon, love, let’s get these off you”.  Gil might have whispered softly, but Scott knew an order when he heard one. 

He lets Gil undress him piece by piece, his limbs only moving to help the process when Gil himself moved them.  Soon, he’s standing in engineering, in plain view of the window, in nothing but his boxer-briefs.  He’s terrified of being caught, but he’s too paralysed with lust to do anything about it.

Gil gets on his knees and starts mouthing the tip of his erection through the thin blue fabric it’s trapped in, suckling the head and soaking the cotton in saliva and precum.  Scott throws his head back against the metal walls in pleasure and slowly cards his hands through Gil’s hair.

“More, please, Gil, more”.

The waistband of his boxers is gripped by strong hands and pulled down swiftly, releasing his aching hard cock with a swing, but Gil ignores it to start pressing soft kisses all along his body.  He starts from his ankle, working his way up his leg, kissing his knees, his hip, his nipple and his Adam’s apple, before finally levelling his head with his hard cock.

“You’re so perfect, Scott, just for me”.

Gil worships the naked tip further with skilled lips and tongue, before he swallows it all down to the root in one quick gulp.  Scott keens and has to grip Gil’s shoulders with his hands to stop him from tumbling forward.

“Ah, G – Gil!”.

Scott didn’t think it was possible to smirk with a dick in your mouth, but his husband manages it, the low chuckle blanketing his shaft in vibrations and making him whimper.  Gil pulls off, leaving just the tip inside his warm mouth, and slowly moves back down to take the it into his throat.  He keeps his hand firmly on Scott’s hips to stop him from thrusting, instead thrusting himself onto Scott’s dick agonisingly slowly.

He isn’t going to last long if Gil keeps it up, but he knows that is deliberate.  As Gil says, he’s a young man still, and this particular young man is _very good_ at coming more than once when Gil’s responsible.  He can feel his balls tighten and his shaft jerk.  Gil, sensing what’s about to happen, swallows him down to the root again, and Scott comes in waves of pleasure, shooting his cum straight down Gil’s throat.  His breaths slow down as he comes down from his high, but the pleasure he feels is turned up to almost unpleasant levels as Gil refuses to let go of his cock.

“Gil, please, it – ”, he whines, cut off with a gasp when Gil finally does oblige.

Scott gets a brief look at red, wet, puffy eyes, but he isn’t given enough time to feel anything about it as firm hands suddenly flip him, sandwiching his still aching dick against metal wall.  Gil pulls his ass out a bit, relieving the pressure on his sensitive post-orgasm head.

“Pull those cheeks apart, darling, let me see that pretty pink hole”.  Scott shivers at the order, but immediately complies.  When his husband puts on that deep sultry voice, he feels completely overpowered, mind unwilling to contemplate anything but doing everything he asks, his perceptions shrinking to his husband and whatever part of his body was under his attention.

“I’ve missed it, you know.  It looks like it’s missed me too.  I think if it both had its way, it wouldn’t spend a single second without being stretched by my cock.  Would you like that, darling?”, Gil croons, so close to his hole he can feel the breath from his nose wafting over it. 

Scott finds he’s unable to give an answer in words, so he nods and moans.  His lover understands what it means, he always reads Scott so well.  His hands start massaging the globes of muscle on his ass.

“I would if I could, you know.  I’d give everything to you”, Gil murmurs just in earshot, character breaking just for a moment, “you deserve the universe, Scott”.

He feels the tip of Gil’s tongue make contact with his sensitive pucker and shivers.  It dances tantalisingly around the rim, and Scott instinctively pushes back against the wet pressure.  Gil moves his face further into his cheeks, allowing lips to join tongue in toying with the ring of muscle.  His husband nips and sucks at it, licking long stripes from his balls past his hole and back down again.  Scott does his best to force his hole to loosen, to accept the probing tongue, and when Gil moves his lips as if they were pressed against _his_ lips, he flexes the muscle to mimic kissing until his husband is frenching his ass.  Gil’s tongue finally breaches the rim, pushing deeply inside, and Scott lets out a pitched moan, the pleasure sapping his strength.  His hands lose their grip on his cheeks, letting them spring back inwards to press strongly against Gil’s bearded jaw.  He hears a deep chuckle against his taint as gloved hands move to replace his, firmly pulling his cheeks apart again.

After a few minutes, Scott feels his soften cock begin to fill with blood.  Gil takes ones one hand off his cheeks to lazily squeeze and pump his shaft, using the fingers on the other to spread his cheeks just enough to give him access.  Scott relaxes and settles down as his lover gets to work on him, a smile ghosting on his lips.  Every so often he lets out a soft moan or whine.  Gil stops to tap rapidly against the hole, just _teasing_ it with the idea of being filled with thick fingers.

“Mmmm, Gil, more”, he asks softly.

“Needy little thing.”, Gil chuckles, pulling out for just long enough to respond before putting his tongue back to work.

The hand comes down from Scott’s cock to massage his balls, soon joined by the familiar wetness of Gil’s mouth, taking each of them into his mouth in turn, suckling and rolling them around, warming them up against the cold air they’ve been exposed to.

Gil turns him around again and stands up, face full of love.  Scott returns the look before Gil moves in for a tender kiss.  He grips his ribcage strongly to lift him up, and Scott wraps his limbs around the man as he’s carried carefully away from the wall.  Now, if you had just meet Gil and saw his lithe frame, you might think he didn’t have the strength in his arms or upper body to lift a fully-grown man for any serious amount of time.  Certainly, _strong_ wasn’t the first word that came to Scott’s mind, but now he knew better.  Gil had plenty of strength and endurance in his wiry muscles, and he _loved_ getting him to use them both when they made love.

“Gil, babe, where are we going? Won’t people see?”, Scott startles, eyes open, starting to panic when he hears the hiss of the doors opening.  He feels vulnerable, hauled around the ship completely naked and exposed by his still fully-clothed husband.

“Relax, sweetheart, everyone’s asleep.  Besides, I do believe we agreed the day I proposed I’d _‘screw you in the Nomad’._ ”, Gil reassures him, punctuating every word with a kiss, banishing all the worries from his head with the final kiss, tongues clashing in his mouth.

Somehow, Gil manages to manoeuvre them to the lift with his eyes shut and lowers them down a floor and slowly lets him down facing the back of the Nomad.  Gil hauls Scott’s right leg over on top of the tyre to balance on his foot and pushes his back forward, exposing his hole once again to the cold air.  Scott braces himself on the Nomad with his hands as he feels thick gloved fingers prodding at the soaked, sensitive puckered ring. 

“Tell me how much you want my fingers inside you, stretching you so wide you’re ready to take my cock”, Gil murmurs in his ear, leaning so he almost covers his back.  His body shudders and he breathes out hard.  It’s been so long, he needs it bad.

“I want it all, Gil”, he growls back.

A finger is carefully pressed against the pucker.  He can hear some rustling and the pop of bottle cap opening, and then he feels a cold gel dripping onto his hole just where it meets the rubber of Gil’s glove.  The finger slowly works its way inside, helped by the lube and the work Gil’s skilled tongue had done, dragging a long, load moan from Scott’s lips.

Gil immediately clamps his free hand over his mouth and stops his finger.

“Careful, sweetie, nobody can see us, but I don’t want you waking up the ship”.

He mumbles a sassy “yes, sir” into the hand, and his husband gets the message and removes the hand.

Gil pumps his finger up to the second knuckle, curling it to run along the inside.  Scott rocks into the motion, desperate for more.  Gil runs his lips along his nape, kissing the sensitive junction with the shoulder.  He moves down in a line, licking a long stripe down his spine and Scott throws his head back to arch his back further.  Gil goes further down between his cheeks until his tongue meets the finger where it disappears into his warm body, finally pushing it all the way in.  He licks skin stretched around the slick rubber, giving it a cheeky nibble every so often, making Scott squirm and eke out a low whine.

“Ready for another, babe?”

He doesn’t give a spoken answer yet, instead he darts one of his hands back and forces two of his more slender fingers in alongside the thick one already there.  Putting aside the sensation of the pleasurable stretch, he turns his head and gives his husband a crooked smile.

“I’m always ready for more, Gilliebear”, he teases, wagging his eyebrows. 

Gil is momentarily stunned, eyes wide, before his composure returns.

“You’re bloody insatiable.” Gil murmurs, shaking his head in near disbelief.

“Only for you, Gil.  Cross my heart and hope to die.”, he declares candidly with a bright smile.

Gil smiles back, and reaches up to give him a quick peck, before turning his attention to the two fingers inside his husband that don’t belong to him. 

“Why don’t you let me handle this?”, he purrs, gently pulling Scott’s fingers out, and quickly replacing them with two of his own.  It takes a little more effort with that additional thickness, but Scott isn’t going to complain about the flash of pain.  Gil’s dick is thick too, he’ll need the prep. 

He massages his insides with his fingers, so tantalisingly close to his prostate, but always giving it a wide berth.  They’ve fooled around so much, Gil knows _exactly_ where it is.  He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing by denying him any pressure against his prostate, and it’s driving him crazy.  It what comes a _total_ surprise to Scott, it goes on too long for his liking.  He starts rocks himself roughly on the fingers, hoping for even the slightest graze against his prostate.

“ _Somebody’s_ being naughty.”, Gil teases, taking pity on his husband and _finally_ relents to occasionally thrust his fingers against his prostate.  He drapes his body over his back, and starts to nip at his earlobe and play with his nipples with his free hand.  Scott moans, glancing in the Nomad’s black windows to see his face scrunched in pleasure and Gil’s consumed in determined concentration.  They look fucking hot, like he’s one of Gil’s techy projects that he spends hours and hours tinkering and playing around with.  In a brief moment of clarity in his foggy, oversexed mind, he files the thought away to pursue some other time. 

His aching neck muscles give, dropping his head below, giving him a look at his weeping cock hugging his stomach.  He feels a rivulet of sweat running along the back of his ear and down his neck, but Gil licks it up before it can reach his shoulder.  The fingers are beginning to not be enough.  He _needs_ his husband’s cock filling him up.

“Gil, take me _please_.  Fuck me so hard I can’t think about anything tomorrow but your cock”, he pleads.

“Mmm, not until you’ve come again from my fingers.  Just stay with me, baby”, Gil answers.  Softly, but leaving no room for discussion on the matter.  Scott can only whimper pitifully back. 

Time passes in a blur as Gil continues to torture him until finally he feels the familiar build-up of pleasure in his loins.

“Faster, Gil! I’m gonna come!”

Gil gears up the speed of the thrusting, focusing solely on his prostate this time, the other hand wrapped around his cock pumps matching the pace.

Scott squeezes his eyelids shut hard as he is helped through a second orgasm, the small amount of cum he produces dribbling down his head onto Gil’s still pumping hand.  As soon as he comes down from the high, Gil removes both of his hands, bringing the semen-soaked one up to Scott’s mouth, seeking entrance.  He dutifully parts his lips to suck his cum off the rubber until Gil eventually decides it must be clean.  And it is.  His husband helps him off the Nomad, joints a little stiff from maintaining the awkward position, and pulls him close to kiss him.  Scott can feel a hard bulge in the jumpsuit against his now soft (again) cock and realises that Gil hasn’t come even once yet.

“Still want my cock, dear?”, Gil asks, voice husky, eyes dark.

“I _always_ want your cock, Gil.  But yes, I still want it now”.  He adores Gil for always asking, but that won’t stop him from rolling his eyes.  He’d spend all day sat on it if he could.

“Well, then, let’s get inside and get this started”, he says with a smirk.

The doors of the Nomad open, and Scott climbs inside, but Gil stays outside.

“Well, what are you waiting for?  Hurry up and get your dick inside me”.  A little impatient, true, but he wants it and he wants Gil to have it.

Gil arches one eyebrow before he’s undoing the zipper on his jumpsuit to remove it.

“Oh”.

“Oh, indeed”, Gil responds with a teasing laugh.

As soon as he’s removed his boxers, Scott grabs him and hauls him inside, shutting the doors behind him.

“How do you want to do this, Gil?”

Gil moves around him to one of the rear passenger seats and sits himself down, slightly slouched, legs spread and arms on the rests.

“How about the having the former Mr. Ryder ride me?”, Gil jokes.

“Urgh, Gil.  That pun will never be funny”, he complains, but still approaches Gil to clamber on top and mount him.  He slots his knees between Gil’s thighs and grabs his cock to hold it while he positions his hole directly over it.  Gil brings now thankfully glove- _free_ hands to softly grip his sides under his ribcage.

“It’s just appropriate is all!  At least you’re not named Richard!”

“I love your puns, Gilliebear, but not now”, giving him a kiss to shut him up (for now), before lowering himself onto the head.  Gil gasps loudly, now that all his pent up sexual energy has found an outlet.  Scott isn’t patient about it.  He’s been opened up enough that he sinks down to the root almost immediately.  If he wants to come a third tonight, and by the stars he will, he’s going to have to put all of his effort into it.  He lifts himself up so only the tip remains lodged inside, and slams back down, dragging load moans from both their mouths.

Scott anchors his hands on Gil’s shoulders as he starts fucking himself on Gil’s cock as fast as he can, rolling his hips just as quickly.  Every time he bottoms out, he lets out a scream of pleasure.  As far as he knows, they’re surrounded by sound-proofed walls and windows, he doesn’t give a shit anymore.

“That’s is, baby, let it all out.  I wanna hear how much you love it.”, Gil growls.

Scott wants him to hear it too.

“You feel so big inside me, Gil.  Oh y-yeah”, he whines.

His toes curl and his fingernails dig painfully into Gil’s shoulders, but Gil makes no attempt to stop him, happy to let his dick get milked.  Scott pulls their heads to meet at the lips halfway, aggressively working his tongue inside Gil’s mouth for a few moments before retreating.  He pulls his hands back to grip on the armrest, letting him easily arch his body backwards and slam his prostate directly against the head of his husband’s cock.

“Fuck yeah”, he shouts, throwing his head back with a grin, as his dick is once again engorged, head painfully a deep purple.

The interior heats up, but they can’t turn open a window or turn on the air-conditioning for fear of waking up the crew, particularly Liam.  Not that either of them are physically capable of doing so as long as he is slamming himself onto Gil’s lap. 

He is gunning to come a third time, though, and all the effort is beginning to tire him.  His thighs and arm start to ache painfully and soon his pace starts to slip as he finds he can no longer push his muscles that hard.

“No, no, no”, he whimpers, shaking his head aggressively side-to-side. “I need it hard, so much”.

Gil breaks his passiveness to wrap his arms around his husband and haul him up again, still fucking himself on his cock, and not-so-gently drop him onto the central raised platform that runs through the cabin.  Scott whines at the sudden emptiness, not even noticing any pain from the impact.  He pulls harshly on Scott’s legs to align him along it, before straddling it on his knees himself.  He pins Scott’s thighs to his chest, lifting his hips slightly, before lining up his heavy cock and snapping it in with a growl before Scott’s quite grasped what’s happening.  He doesn’t give much time for his lover to adjust to the new position before he starts jackhammering inside, making Scott completely let loose on his moaning and shouting.  The angle makes Gil’s cock drag along his prostate every single time.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou”.  A litany of praise tumbles mindlessly from his parched lips as the ache to be filled and fucked fades. 

His whole body rocks with every slap of Gil’s body against skin, the tight grip on his thighs stopping him from slipping backwards.  He lifts his head to see Gil staring at him, pupils almost black and heavy with arousal, mouth screwed shut in heavy concentration, completely lost to fucking the life out of his husband.  It’s the same look of determination he saw earlier, turned up to 11.  Gil’s never quite like this, even when he’s putting in what Scott thinks is all his strength, and it scares him.  He makes eye contact, opening his eyes up as much as he can.

“Gil, b-baby?” he manages to whimper, voice punctuated with gasps.

He sees Gil snap out of his trance, looking a little confused for a moment before a look of terror washes over him and he slows to a complete stop.

“Scott?”, he whispers, as Scott brings his hands up to hold Gil’s cheeks tenderly.  “Did I hurt you? Wha –”

“It’s alright, baby”, he interrupts with a thumb over his lips, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright”.

Gil looks a little unsure at that, and starts to withdraw from his body.

“Nonono!”, Scott slams his hands on Gil’s asschecks, “Keep going, baby, it was amazing.”

He doesn’t get an answer beyond another look of terrified confusion, so his moves his hands up Gil’s back to pull him down, spreading his legs to wrap around his waist and their heads come face to face.

“Keep going, baby, I trust you.”, he murmurs softly with a soft smile, putting all the love he could into his voice.  He presses his lips against Gil’s to kiss him.

At first his husband’s lips don’t respond, but slowly they start dancing with his own.  Gil’s arms, which were just before uselessly dangling by his side, wrap tightly around his shoulders from under his armpits.  He begins to rock back into to his body, and his tongue begins to fight for entry into his mouth.  Scott submits and lets Gil overpower him in a heady kiss, pushing Scott’s head back to rest against an open palm.  The speed of his thrusts gains and gains until Scott can no longer hold his gasps, breaking free from the kiss and screwing his eyes shut, dropping his hands and letting his arms flop down.  Gil doesn’t press for more kissing, just as he starts shoving into him with just as must passion as before. 

This time it’s more intimate, even as Gil growls into his throat, biting and nipping like an animal possessed, even as he’s slamming into him with raw power.  This is Gil’s full strength untapped and untamed, Scott realises somewhere in the depths of his brain, the laidback, jokey engineer replaced with this savage beast.  He’s being ravished, it’s unlike anytime he’s been fucked by anyone before, and he loves it.  He musters the strength to lift his arms up again to slide behind Gil’s and gingerly grip his shoulder blades, as if he was trying to hold on for dear life.  And really, he was. 

His cock is weeping, rubbing vigorously between two tight stomachs, the friction dragging his foreskin up and down the shaft and head.  All he can do is continue to whine feverishly, zealously matching Gil’s grunts with a pitched moan from open lips, and tipping his head to give Gil as much access to his throat as he wants when he wants.  It’s all music to his ears, as he loses himself completely in a daze to the man he loves.

He has no idea how time passes before he starts to feel Gil’s thrusts stutter and turn erratic.  Not even an inkling.  If he has a newfound endurance that can match his newfound strength, he hopes it’s been a long time.  Gil’s been so good to him tonight, he deserves to have his way with him as long as he can.  But, sadly, all things must end, and Gil’s head pulls back to hover over his, biting his lower lip and locking his eyes shut.  It’s as if they were linked somehow, he thinks, as he feels his third orgasm start to crash into him.  Scott feels the cock inside him start to jerk, as his own muscles flex and clamp down, wrapping the shaft tightly in smooth velvet.  The pressure on his cock comes to a head, and he cums again, with an even more pitiful load dribbling out and coating their stomachs.  But he doesn’t care about himself right now, just the love of his life.  With a loud growl, Gil releases, flooding his insides with his seed with one, final, hard push. 

Scott’s senses flood back to him as his post-orgasm haze fades away.  He looks up to see Gil panting heavily.  His features soften slowly, until he knows the old, gentle Gil has returned.

“Baby?”, he croons, with a small smile and wide eyes.

“Scott?”, Gil answers, eyes opening and twinkling in the low light of the cabin, returning the easy smile with one of his own.

“Mhmm.”

He pulls him down for a short intoxicating kiss, letting go only to give Gil time to recover.

Gil gingerly withdraws and lies back, balancing with his arms braced behind him, tilting his head back as his chest visibly rises and falls.  His cock is still hard.

Fighting his aching joints, he tips himself forward onto his chest until he’s a hair distance away from Gil’s dick.  His husband hasn’t noticed yet.  He will.  With a lunge, he swallows his cock down to the root, until he can feet Gil’s bush tickle his nose.  Gil jolts up with a gasp _“SCOTT!”_.  He runs his tongue over as much of the shaft as he can, cleaning the cum off.  He tastes sweet, he thinks, as he rolls his eyes up to meet Gil’s, whose face is scrunched in pain and pleasure at the attention on his oversensitive cock.  Giggling, he wiggles and rocks his lower body and ass in what he hopes is an enticing look, before he needs to catch his breath.  He withdraws slowly, continuing his clean up past the head and off the tip.  He presses a long tender kiss on the tip, looking doe-eyed at his husband before allowing himself to breath. 

Just as he too settles back on his haunches, Gil moves off his to gently tip Scott back onto his back with his hands.  Scott doesn’t fight it, as strong hands return to press his legs to his chest.  Gil falls forward to level his head with his ass.  _This is starting to feel a little familiar_ , he thinks, before his thoughts are interrupted by Gil’s tongue pressing against his aching, open and puffy hole. 

He keens against it, arching his back and unable to bite back a loud whine.  The tongue roams up and down and around, cleaning up the stray cum, slowly every time it passes a swollen nub.  He starts panting heavily again, as Gil’s lips meet his rim and tongue digs deep inside of him.

“Gil, I can’t, please, too much”, he pleads.

The tongue withdraws, but the lips remain, locked in a tender … _kiss_ with his spasming hole.

Finally, and mercifully, the lips too withdraw, and Gil lets Scott’s legs gently back down, allowing him to slowly lift his torso up to look at the man who so delightfully ruined him.

“Best.  Sex.  Ever.”, he musters out between heavy breaths.

“No arguments there, love”, Gil returns, eyes slowly running over his body before they narrow.

“You look absolutely fucked out, Scott!”, Gil yells out, looking completely shocked.

“Of course I do, _you_ completely wrecked me!  I won’t be able to walk at all tomorrow!”, he shouts back.

A short silence falls over them, before wide smiles return and they dissolve into fits of giggles and laughter.  He loves the sex, but Scott loves the moments that follow just as much.

Gil gets up, still chuckling, barely keeping himself up, and offers a hand, which Scott gladly takes.  He leads him to the seat they fucked in earlier, and he plops himself down with a sigh, motioning for Scott to join him.  He sits himself gingerly across Gil’s lap, hanging his knees on the arm rest, and burrows himself into Gil’s chest.  He feels the strong arms he loves wrap round him again, keeping him safe and tight against the blazing warmth of Gil’s body.  Gil drops a long, tender kiss against his sweaty hair, which has completely been mussed out of it’s normal style.  To be fair, so is Gil’s.  It’s now that he realises that _it’s fucking hot in here, and it stinks like a pig sty_ (or so the saying goes, he’s never been to pig sty).

“SAM, crank open some ventilation in here, will you?”

A whoosh behind them alerts them to the open vents.  Thankfully, SAM didn’t think to open a window.

“It still weirds me out that every time we screw, we’re basically having a threesome”, Gil admits with a nervous laugh.

“Ah, SAM’s harmless.  He doesn’t care about the sex, but I think he might be a little annoyed I skipped on doing reports”.

 _“That would be correct Scott.  Good Morning, Mr. Brodie”_.

“Which one?”, he ripostes jokingly, as he and Gil once again fall into easy laughter.  SAM doesn’t say anything after that.

“Sorry, SAM!”, he shouts to nobody, ending with a giggle.

As they recover, Gil starts rubbing his hands along his body, massaging sore muscles, until he reaches his stomach.

“Ewww”, Gil complains, scrunching his nose at the goopy cum stuck to his palm, before rubbing it back onto Scott’s sides.

He snorts.

“You were happy to eat it out of my hole not two minutes ago!  Baby…”, giving one last laugh at the mock offended face Gil pulls at that.  “We’ll clean up tomorrow. Let’s… let’s just sleep here for now”, he offers.

Gil rolls his eyes.

“You’re just begging for us to be found like this, aren’t you?”, his husband teases. 

He was right, this had happened before, on the day they got engaged.  But this time they actually had sex in the Nomad.  And they were still naked.  And they left a trail of clothes leading right here.  And they were only assuming the damn thing was soundproofed.  But he couldn’t care less right now.

“Maybe, maybe not, but I’m too tired and you’re ridiculously comfortable”, he says, as he rubs his body up and down to prove the point.  

Gil doesn’t directly answer his argument, but Scott gets his answer nonetheless when Gil speaks again.

“I love you Scott”.

“I love you too, Gil”.

They don’t speak after that, and soon Scott lets the veil of sleep take him over, listening to the sounds of Gil’s heart beating in his chest.

 

* * *

 

He was right, they were found like that.  There was a datapad pinned carefully to the outside of the door where Gil’s clothes were no longer to be found, with a note hastily typed on screen.

_Dear Sex Monkeys AKA Mr and Mr Brodie and Brodie,_

_We’re all super happy for you and your love and your marriage.  It really does warm our hearts, even Lexi’s stone cold one.  We’re still all scratching our heads at how our resident dorks managed to grow up and shack up without any of us dropping totally subtle hints at you silly lovebirds._

_As good crewmates and subordinates (cross out as necessary), though, we feel it’s necessary to inform you of a few issues we’ve had.  Liam would like to file a noise complaint, as he was rudely interrupted from his buddy cop vid early this morning.  Cora would like to remind you to keep personal activities to your personal room.  You have the biggest one, don’t be greedy.  Lexi would like you to apologise to both herself and Jaal, as she had to spend the wee hours calming him down.  You see, he thought you (Gil) were mauling you (Scott) to death in some animalistic frenzy, and he was determined to come rescue you.  Thankfully for us (and for you, I suppose), Lexi managed to convince him what he was hearing was entirely normal for human coitus.  Kallo would like to register a complaint against just you (Gil), because he hates your guts._

_Regarding your clothes, which I’m sure you’ve noticed are missing.  Since none of us were brave enough to actually touch them ourselves, I decided to use my biotics (suck it Cora) to throw them into the trash incinerator.  We’ve already ejected the ashes.  To give you a little privacy as you walk-of-shame yourselves back to your quarters, we’ve quarantined ourselves to Jaal’s lab and asked SAM to let us know when it’s safe for us to come out._

_As far as the Nomad is concerned, we’ve agreed to never get in it again.  So feel free to use it as a personal transport/secondary bedroom/sexmobile, we’ll find out own way around whatever planet we find ourselves on._

_We’ve let your sister and best friend know, by the way.  I’m sure they’ll be delighted with your new public confidence._

_Love,_

_PeeBee_

 

“Hmm.”, he says, furrowing his eyebrows, glancing at his husband.

“Yeah, hmm”.

They’re completely buck naked, standing outside the Nomad.

“Wanna go back inside and fuck some more?”

“Thought you’d never ask!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, be a dear and let me know. Any and all constructive feedback is welcome too!


End file.
